


Dovahkiin's daily life

by Bell1710



Series: Games [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell1710/pseuds/Bell1710
Summary: 猫猫人龙裔和她的刺客在天际省的日常生活（发出想开车但是发动机丢了的声音）。随缘更新。我爱老滚。
Relationships: Cicero/Female Listener (Elder Scrolls)
Series: Games [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900876





	Dovahkiin's daily life

1  
被审讯室里的呻吟声吵醒，巴贝特又在那些人身上试验她的新药了，这次貌似是带有腐蚀性的药，皮肉烧烂的臭味一直飘到了房间，久久不肯散去。伊娃睁开眼睛，毫不意外的发现了身旁紧紧搂着自己的西塞罗，好在这张床算大，不然他们之中肯定会有一个人睡着睡着滚下去。  
只是......这抱的也太紧了吧？她的肺都要被勒出来了。  
她伸手回抱住刺客的腰，虎摸了几下，刺客痒得缩起了身子，虽然还没完全睡醒，但是禁锢松开了一些，伊娃趁机起身，在西塞罗额头上印下一吻：  
“早安，小刺客。”

2  
在雪地里打滚、跳跃以及练习其他进攻的技巧，伊娃顺便用过肩摔解决前来找死的吸血鬼。真难想象她们是怎么顶着大太阳出门的，难道说顶头上司一次性给予了她们能喝一年的鲜血？  
不敢相信。

3  
坐在夜母对面擦干身上的毛发，伊娃听着她下达指令，虽然在室内，可她还是好冷。  
抖抖抖抖抖……

4  
坐着马车来到庄园，伊娃蹑手蹑脚地溜进房子，来到管家床前，将对方的法袍扒掉，换上她在独孤城买的裙装，随后在塔瓦斯醒来之前溜走。后者驱了一晚上的鬼，发现比给尼洛施当弟子还要艰难的多。  
塔瓦斯：本来都不想干了但是薪水好高，偶尔出去喝酒还能被人羡慕有这么稳定的工作，也就是打打巨人还有狼以及强盗罢了……但天际没有铺天盖地的沙子和灰烬魔，就是有点想念尼洛施的教导……  
他试图和伊娃提出请假，后者冷笑一声：“尼洛施要是把你关起来用皮鞭抽，我是绝对不会救你的。”  
塔瓦斯：“……也许没那么严重呢？”  
虎人恨不得跳起来打他：“难怪你会在心石上出问题……算了，帮我买只公鸡，以前那只被狼咬死了。”  
“好的。”  
？？？等一下他怎么就答应她了？不是说好来告假的吗？？？

5  
在路边摘花，吃花，成功惹来路人看神经病的眼神。  
路过的小孩指着伊娃叫道：“妈妈这个大猫不吃肉，她是不是有病？”  
伊娃正在啃蜘蛛卵，听到这话差点没呕出来。她跟踪了那对母子，一直到她们家里，然后偷走了母亲给儿子准备的甜食，等她走到了村头，还能隐约听到那个男孩伤心的哭声。  
巴适（舒服）。

6  
这是今天伊娃第十四次给西塞罗解释矮人已经消失了很久的事实，但他坚称自己看见了一个矮人，就骑在领主的脖子上

7  
甜卷真好吃，咬起来软软的  
苹果派有点酸，但大部分还是甜的  
面包好硬  
奶酪……还行吧  
将一整个镇子的食物偷了个干净后，伊娃如是想着，把甜卷和胡萝卜塞进西塞罗的行囊里。  
“聆听者……好痒啊！”  
“我就装个箭袋——别动！”

8  
当着西塞罗的面把胡萝卜啃掉，咔嚓咔嚓，咯嘣咯嘣  
难吃。她皱眉，果然还是生肉最好吃了，最好是带血的那种。

9  
“恭喜，以后你再也不用担心自己会脱发啦。”伊娃仰头看着她的任务目标，内心不禁抱怨为何自己这么矮，一点威慑力都没有。看起来凶巴巴的中年男子扫了她一眼，不正经道：“真的吗，小母猫？你有什么证据？”  
“因为呀，没了脑袋的话就不用担心头发了。”蹲在湖边把脸上的血洗掉，伊娃瞥向旁边的无头尸体，笑眯眯的离开了。  
是个喜欢把财富随身携带的大款呢，这么多金币可以买多少个甜卷哇～

10  
伊娃一直随身带着西塞罗的日记，就算累得走不动都不肯放下

11  
她背刺了蜂蜜与诗人里的那个法师，毫不犹豫地将他的血献给了黑檀岩刃。  
梅法拉发出了满意的叹息。  
“喂，我还要杀多少个？”  
“八个。”  
“我讨厌你。”  
“嗯哼。”

12  
奇怪，她怎么记得卢西恩没这么弱？昨天召唤了他加入战斗，没想到几个小时不到，幽灵就已经消失了，对手明明是四肢发达头脑简单的强盗，他连这都打不过？她杀了头领搜完宝藏回来，地上就多了一滩捡不起来的灵质，西塞罗坐在旁边，看起来像是受了伤。  
“小心点。”伊娃对他施了一个治疗术，叮嘱道。刺客欣喜地看着她，点头。  
法术落在身上，温暖极了，就像她的拥抱那样叫他安心，以及上瘾。

13  
搞什么，她的随从怎么倒下的这么快？先是卢西恩然后又是她买的巨魔。那只笨重的大家伙才跟了自己不到一个星期，岡马绝对会抱怨她没有照顾好他辛辛苦苦养出来的战斗巨魔。这中间肯定有什么猫腻。

14  
“西塞罗。”  
“是，我的聆听者？”  
“为什么你这么可爱？自己解释一下。”  
“……”  
“逗你呢，小傻子，别太在意。”伊娃踮起脚，抱着西塞罗的脖子亲了他一口，刺客难得的愣住，一时间竟由着她上下其手。

15  
伊娃知道自己长得很漂亮，但是一天内收到十几封信什么的实在是太匪夷所思了点，不知道的还以为她被通缉了呢，等她拆开一封才发现，这是情书。纸张摸上去有些潮湿，皱巴巴的，乍一看有好多修改的词句，还带着一股刺鼻的香味，像是有人绞尽脑汁写完信后，拿香水对着纸张一顿猛喷。  
“想知道战友团有多少人给你送情书吗，龙裔？”艾拉站在勇士之家门口，戏谑地打趣道，“别告诉我你已经结婚了。”  
虎人的尾巴缠住了身后西塞罗的腰，将他拉到自己身边。她今天没戴兜帽，一双兽瞳在昏暗中闪闪发亮：“我猜……应该没有威尔卡斯的信件，毕竟狼和猫是无法好好相处的。”最后一句，她刻意加强了语气，几乎是咬牙切齿。艾拉发出一声嗤笑，这句话她记得，当初龙裔刚来战友团的时候，威尔卡斯对她很是不爽——可能是因为体质原因——然后不阴不阳的送出了这句话。艾拉原以为龙裔不会在意口舌之争，没想到她还记得清清楚楚，看来某人是没希望了。  
“还有呢？剩下的信你不看看？”“你看起来很迫不及待啊，艾拉，别忘了当初是谁提着斧子追我追了两座城的。”狡黠地冲狼人妹子露出一个微笑，伊娃拉着西塞罗转身就走，她在进门的时候就已经把桌上的点心收进了行囊里（好奇为啥甜卷离火炉那么近都还不融化），幸好战友团的人还没发现，不然他们又会嚎叫着让她给他们留点。

16  
“我很欣赏你的精神，但是请原谅我的莽撞，你都不用睡觉的吗，龙裔？”半夜被强行拽起来交任务的某位领主揉着眼睛，将报酬给了伊娃，后者笑着接过，转身之后，白眼都快翻上天：给的太少了！她可是冒着被打断脊椎骨的危险去杀巨人的！  
她趁着领主不注意，从他身上顺走了几个钻石金戒指。

17  
梅瑞狄雅：“龙裔！现在就去拿破晓者，还有别再对着那些肮脏尸体上的金币傻笑了！”

18  
每当伊娃想要炼制一瓶品质较好的药水时，她总会从人偶的身上扒下头冠和手甲戴上。这时，人偶突然像活人一样扭动起来，一串呻吟从它的口中迸出，听起来居然还是个男的。  
虎人：“……”  
她一脚踹在对方裆部，力道之大，木头直接裂开了，但是不管用，人偶依然在啊啊呻吟。伊娃浑身都炸起了毛。  
她可以退货吗？这玩意儿真真是够邪性的！

19  
“一个朋友”最近写了很多信，多到信使都开始抱怨了。  
“你那朋友真的没问题吗？一次送三封，一周送五次。”信使难得的在椅子上坐下了，尽可能不用八卦的眼神看着龙裔，后者站在门口晒太阳，眼睛微眯，对他的话不置可否。  
别人不知道，她自己是清楚的，那十五封信里有七八封都是一样的意思，虽然用词委婉，但核心内容只有一句话：  
“快去找力量之语，我从没见过像你这么懒的家伙！懒死了，就你这样还想当龙裔？”

20  
半夜一身黑袍寻找目标的吸血鬼遇上了半夜打铁扰民的龙裔……  
场面一度十分尴尬，直到吸血鬼憋不住了大声咆哮：“天际省迟早会是我们的噗——”  
恭喜吸血鬼喜提脊柱打折套餐。

21  
泥沼蟹挥舞着一对大钳子，小眼睛警惕地盯着眼前托着腮的虎人，碎步后退。  
——妈妈这里有个古怪的人类！  
“好可爱……”虽然被夹了会很疼，但眼前的小东西也太萌了，看到它居然会举着钳子格挡，一双小眼睛向她投来警惕的眼神，虎人再一次笑出了声。  
然后她收下了这个稚嫩的灵魂。

22  
插播一个小番外～  
————————  
二白自出生起，就一直为自己不能说话而感到遗憾，因为它没办法向主人控诉辣个男银的罪行！

嘤嘤嘤气死蛛了！

三天前，二白在山洞里睁开四只眼睛，迷茫的打量着它的新主子：一个雌性虎人。看看它呀，主人，看看它。二白努力爬到虎人脚边，想要蹭蹭她的腿，展示自己身上的冰晶，结果主人竟然炸毛了？！

不光如此，她还尖叫着跳开，二白傻乎乎地跟了上去，丝毫没注意到自己在鬼门关前走了一遭。

看到主人这么嫌弃它，二白头一回感受到悲伤，它的哥哥一琼告诉它：它们的新主人不喜欢蜘蛛。被创造出来的蜘蛛都有一个圆鼓鼓的肚子，而一琼的腹部却瘪了一块，它却说那不是新主人踩的，并叫二白不要再问。

主人很喜欢去矿坑里折腾，那里有好多好多坏人想攻击她，但二白是不会让他们得逞哒。在用身上的寒霜冻死五六个强盗之后，二白难得敏感了一回，它发现主人对它们的态度变了不少。起码在看向它们的时候，胳膊上的细毛不再炸开，也不会拒绝它们偶尔的触碰了。

怎么样，它很厉害吧？二白瞪圆了四只豆豆眼，围着主人转圈圈求夸奖，然后它的脑袋上迎来了一琼的泰山压顶：

【你小子给我老实一点！】

明显经历过什么的一琼看起来慌张得不行，若不是蜘蛛的前肢太细，它早就戳着自家欧豆豆的脑门，叫它千万不要表现得太显眼，以免招惹到主人身边的那个男人。毕竟他看它们的眼神，像在看死物，特别是当它们靠近主人的时候，对方不时瞟过来的目光，让一琼不得不开始担心自己和二白的生命安全。

毕竟，能一天到晚黏在主人身边的家伙，除了那人也没谁了。傻弟弟看不出来就算了，吃过亏的一琼还不清楚吗？那个男人虽然比主人要高要壮，但总是乖乖地跟着她到处跑，时不时还会把她按在墙上（也看不清是在干嘛），但主人，好像也没有很嫌弃对方的样子……

一琼不明白这二人之间的关系，却也识趣的没有去打扰他们。

对于傻乎乎的二白来说，主人是它最喜欢的存在了，因为她带着它们到处旅行，甚至还可以享用体型巨大的猛犸象。拎着那条血淋淋的象鼻，虎人示意两个小家伙去解决掉剩下的躯体，这对没吃过肉的二白来说，简直不要太幸福。

主人对它们真好嘻嘻嘻……

然而到了晚上休息的时候，二白却有些不满。这不公平！凭什么辣个人可以和主人躺在一起而自己就不行？在床下跳来跳去，霜蜘蛛的小爪子踩着木板嗒嗒的响，如果蜘蛛有泪腺，那它此时一定委屈的哭出了声。它看着男人在一片黑暗中悄无声息地溜上主人的床，然而自己却什么都做不了，只能心急如焚地在地板上打转。

【主人快醒醒，他在咬你的脸！】  
【你叫唤啥呢，他们听不懂我们的语言，二白你太笨了，连这都看不出来】  
【你就比我早出生了半小时而已！】  
【当弟弟的就要尊敬哥哥才是！】

（请脑补两只盘子大小的蜘蛛挥舞小爪爪打架的场面）

咔哒咔哒的声音持续不断，伊娃终于忍受不了睁开眼，虎人特有的夜视让她看到不远处干架的两只小东西，还有将脑袋埋在她胸前的西塞罗，他的双臂箍着她的腰，眉头微微皱起，似乎在做噩梦。

唉，怎么又抱得这么紧？仿佛她会随时消失一样。伊娃轻叹一声，抬手轻抚着男人的后背，像在安慰受伤的小孩。做个人吧，夜母。她朝着天花板瞪了一眼，随后又收回目光，专注地看着西塞罗，朝他的耳尖吹了口气。刺客眨眨眼，醒了，却仍然不肯松开手：“我的聆听者？”

【就是这样！主人咬回去！】二白抽空往这边看了一眼，发现它的主人终于“反击”了，兴奋得连连蹦跶，全然没发现自己和一琼的身体开始往上飘，然后咻的一下飞了出去，正好落在一楼塔瓦斯的床头，十六只小尖爪穿透了薄被刺在他的皮肤上，直接把暗精灵惊醒了。

“她又养了什么奇奇怪怪的东西？”暗精灵迷糊地嘟囔着，翻了个身，给两个小家伙腾出一点位置。

【主人在哭诶，哥哥，我们要去帮她】听见二楼传来的动静，二白挣扎着要下地，一琼使出击倒猛犸象的力气，死死按着它不让它去搞事：

【笨蛋，主人不是在哭！总，总之小孩子就不要管这些啦！】不知怎么，一琼有些结结巴巴，似乎内容很难以启。

笨蛋哥哥连话都说不流利，唉。二白叹息，算了，等哥哥睡着后它再去看主人吧。

好说歹说一夜过去，塔瓦斯起床的时候，不小心将两只霜蜘蛛都掀到了地上。二白摔得迷迷瞪瞪，蹭着它哥的身体爬起来后，突然想起来什么似的，咯噔咯噔就往楼上跑，任凭一琼在身后怎么叫都没有停下。  
完了，一琼想，它还是跟过去给笨蛋弟弟收尸吧（虽然霜蜘蛛死掉后会自动融化完全不用操心尸体会不会腐烂）……

爬上二楼，一琼发现小白蛛待在门口，整个蛛看起来呆愣无比，似乎受到了极大的冲击：

【哥，我怎么感觉主人更加喜欢辣个男银一点？】【这难道不是事实吗我的傻弟弟，蚂蚁竞走十年了！你清醒一点，别惹到他们……还是说已经惹了？】

难道自己不可爱吗？主人抱着自己不凉快吗？为什么要抱着辣个恐怖的人类嘤嘤嘤……

大约五分钟之前，趁哥哥还没上楼，二白跺着爪子向床边走去，准备给主人一个来自蜘蛛的拥抱。突然，一只叉子直直地插在了它身前的木板上，尾部还在颤抖，二白吓得蹦了起来，叽叽乱叫，也就是这一跳让它看到，自己讨厌的人类正坐在床上直勾勾地盯着它，手上不知何时又多了一根银光闪闪的东西。

危险！！！

二白心中顿时警铃大作，夺路而逃。那把餐刀咻的一下插到它方才站的位置，木板都被扎了个洞。虎人似乎听到了这边的动静，在睡梦中翻了个身，往最暖和的地方靠了靠，无意中制止了男人继续攻击霜蜘蛛的行为。刺客眼神不善地盯着房间的拐角，好在二白吓得不敢上楼，不然这一刀下去，虎人又少了一个得力的宠物。

哥哥是对的，它从心了。（怂）

然而没过几天，一琼死了，还是死无全尸。

霜蜘蛛的生命短暂，比之前长大了一点的二白跳着脚的想告诉虎人，就是她身边的男人杀的，它用四只眼睛看得清清楚楚，他趁着主人去潜水的工夫，一剑将一琼劈成了两半，而那把沾染了寒霜的剑在下一秒准确地插在了二白身后的强盗身上，从后者口中喷出的血淋的二白满身都是。

主人救救蛛命啊啊啊啊——

二白还是太单纯，它根本没想到，罪魁祸首在见到主人的第一时刻竟然是紧紧抱住她，用一种让蛛抓狂的语气讲述着与真相完全不同的事情。然后主人居然笑了？还摸了对方的脑袋？二白看着男人脸上的笑容，突然觉得智商太低真的很糟糕，哥哥说的是对的，它太笨了。

“这小蜘蛛怎么看起来蔫不拉几的。”虎人蹲下来，用随手捡来的小木棍戳了戳二白的屁屁，后者一下子精神了起来（主人碰它了！），开心得原地打转，完全忘了它哥是因为什么而死的。它不知道，自己也终将走上同样的道路……

23  
龙临堡的食材再一次神秘失踪，众人不得不饿着肚子上班。  
“这事百分之百是龙裔做的。”暗精灵说，“百分百，我敢拿法仁加的头发发誓。”  
法仁加：？？？

24  
“龙裔是真的很喜欢那个人。”  
“你是怎么看出来的？”  
“她会为了他老老实实地走楼梯。”当初她第一次看见龙裔从五层楼高的地方跳下来时，女人吓得面色惨白，然而龙裔却告诉她这没什么大不了的，她经常这么做。

25  
“你家的鸡真不是我杀的。”  
“你骗鬼呢？还不快赔我的鸡？”  
“我还真就是骗鬼呢。”在对方反应过来之前，虎人灵活地绕到他身后，抬手一挥，在匕首的寒光中，那人惊恐的瞪大了眼睛，却也只来得及发出一个模糊的音，身体断了线似的瘫倒在地，再也无法去鸡窝里拿蛋了。

26  
“话说我真是好奇聆听者对你的态度。  
“或者说她只是想要一只忠心的宠物？  
“怎么，嫌我说得太难听了？还是说，你也是这么认为的？”

西塞罗难得地沉默着，没有讲那些乱七八糟的笑话，脑海中的小丑笑得很开心，看吧，他就知道那个疯子会听进去。他们共用一具身体，小丑却对男人的某些行为嗤之以鼻，比方说在聆听者给他的行囊里塞满甜食的时候，那个骤然加快的心跳声吵得小丑烦躁不已，恨不得掌控住身体，给那个女人来一记会令她永生难忘的耳光……

但往往都失败了，男人拼了命似的，将这些邪恶的念头压回去，毫无意外的遭到了小丑的讽刺。

除了夜母之外，聆听者是待他最好的人了，他绝不能做出背叛她的任何行为。而且，只有聆听者才能实现让他重新拿起刀刃的愿望……

在对聆听者的感情里，他确实藏了一点私心，但不能否认的是，小丑每时每刻都在影响他的行为举止，而那只会导向一个令西塞罗胆颤的结果，即杀死聆听者。有好几次，他和聆听者埋伏在弃誓者的老巢边，他看着她的背影，一时松懈，小丑立刻操控着他将她撞到了没有遮蔽物的空地上，几个弃誓者同时抬起头来，四处张望，然而他们什么都没看到：虎人的身影不知何时消失在了原地。虽然聆听者（暂时）没有生命危险，西塞罗还是冲了出去，大衮的利刃在他手中闪着锋利的光芒，吸引了弃誓者们的注意力。

不，他怎么会——  
置她于险境呢？  
不不不不不不不——

愤怒和自责同时占据了他的大脑，叽里呱啦地争吵起来，然而西塞罗挥舞刀刃的手仍然没有出现一点差错，直到草地被鲜血打湿，他发现自己站在弃誓者的尸骸中央，不知是谁的血液从手臂上淌下，打湿了整条袖子。之前不知消失到哪里的聆听者正朝他走来，她浑身都是尘土，看上去有些狼狈。男人下意识地逃避她投过来的目光，却被小丑逼着看了回去：

“我要看她怎么惩罚你。”小丑兴奋地蹦蹦跳跳。

身高只到他下巴的虎人走过来，她站得好近，男人想到。

太近了。他想吻她，想听她带着哭音叫他的名字。

“怎么突然把我推出去，之前不是说好了潜行的吗？”虎人微微撅起嘴，抱着双臂看向男人，尾巴在身后一甩一甩的。

“她生气了嘻嘻嘻～”  
小丑嬉笑着，弹了一下男人的额头：“她要扇你耳光咯。”

“猜猜我发现了什么？”虎人突然笑起来，将身后的行囊展示给他看，里面有几个搜刮来的甜卷（小丑的表情僵硬了一秒）。她就那么环抱着西塞罗，摸索着打开他背后的行囊（男人痒得直笑，在她怀里蹭来蹭去），将甜食放好。

明明是他做错了，她却连一句责备都没有。

“就这样？她到底图你什么？”想象中的惩罚画面没看到，小丑在失望之余很是不解，“长得不帅，没有钱，而且还是个狡猾的刺客，别以为我不知道，你经常偷偷把她身边的宠物推到陷阱旁，看着它们踩上去……”

“如果告诉她，你连老伙计卢西恩都敢算计，她又会说什么呢。”

“你闭嘴！”要是她知道了，会用什么样的眼光去看他？西塞罗几乎不敢想。见他生了气，小丑发出一串狂笑声，几乎要把肺笑出来，随后消失在了原地。

他根本没资格要求她一直看着他，但他的眼里却始终有她，无论去到哪儿，内心深处都有个声音在哀嚎：看看我，看看我，看我……

所以当她有了新的宠物时，他总是迫不及待地想要除掉它们，用他的方式。当然，不能直接动手，这样会让聆听者不满，但是只要一发生战斗，那么混乱的场景，有谁会在意脚下呢？只需轻轻一绊或者一踢，那些动物就会因为失去平衡而落入死亡的圈套中。多么高明不是吗？聆听者身边的人只要他一个就够了，外人不需要插足……

西塞罗走到虎人身后，搂住了她。只有紧紧抱着她的时候，他才觉得安心，哪怕她默许自己可以牵她的手，西塞罗还是觉得她会随时消失。

他的聆听者也抱住了他。

27  
莫拉等了很久，都没有等到龙裔向斯卡尔村的史東提出要求。  
（好气 淦 她 不会是 反悔了 吧）  
（不行 要 维持 威严）  
今天的莫拉……也在等待。

28  
伊娃刚回到湖景庄园，塔瓦斯就一脸紧张地告诉她：  
“我们的地下室有点不对劲。”  
上一次对方这么说的时候，那个人偶正在地下室到处撞头。可能又是一起闹鬼事件吧，伊娃想，她匆匆爬下梯子，脚还没落地，恶鼠的臭味就灌满了她的鼻腔，这让还没吃晚饭的虎人一阵恶心，而且还想抽死塔瓦斯。但如果她再不做点什么，这群恶鼠就要把她咬成筛子了。  
“这个庄园，究竟你是管家还是我是管家？”顶着满头蜘蛛网，伊娃从地下室爬上来的第一件事就是拽住暗精灵的领子大力摇晃，听了她的质问，后者轻咳两声，故作严肃道：  
“女孩子这么暴力是嫁不出去的。”  
他的肚子上立刻挨了一拳。  
“再有下次恶鼠肆虐，你就等着去伊雅那里培训吧。”  
“但是她好凶......”

29  
塔瓦斯：“天花板上怎么有柄餐刀？”  
伊娃摇头：“不知道。”她转头看向西塞罗，后者专注地盯着她看，根本没有在意天花板上的东西。可以说，就算此时奥杜因诈尸在他面前边跳边唱“红衣拉格纳”，男人都不愿意把视线从他的聆听者身上挪开一秒钟。

30  
虎人伊娃，又名龙裔、盾友、聆听者、冰血、吸血鬼、狼人、懒家伙、魔神的仆人、首席法师、工会会长、甜卷大盗、奶酪小偷、偷心贼、撬锁天才、盗墓之神、拳击大师、虎人的朋友、死神、猫崽……


End file.
